


puzzle pieces

by celestial_nova



Series: learn to trust // naegiri week 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Introspection, Naegiri Week 2019, Next Generation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a dash of, characters get the happy family they deserve, happiness, makoto takes kyoko's last name fight me, y'all this is just really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nova/pseuds/celestial_nova
Summary: a perfect heart for all my love// naegiri week day two: puzzle
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: learn to trust // naegiri week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from “Puzzle Pieces” by Tiger Trap

“This one goes… HERE!”

A small hand slammed onto the ground, causing the loose puzzle pieces around it to jump into the air. The hand’s owner triumphantly grinned, unaware of the chaos they had caused, focused solely on the successful alignment of the jigsaw bits underneath her palm. 

Makoto couldn’t help but smile at his daughter’s enthusiasm. “Good find, Yui! Although, make sure you don’t break apart the whole thing, ‘kay?”

“Kay!” the young girl chirped, parroting her dad’s speech pattern. She rocked back on her heels, her facial expression shifting to one of childishly-intense seriousness, her purple eyes scanning the pile of cardboard for more pieces to be paired up. 

To Makoto’s left, a smaller, softer voice piped up. “Yu-neechan,” the younger girl said - a nickname from when her speech wasn’t as developed - as she pointed to another puzzle piece. 

Yui’s eyebrows scrunched together as she studied her younger sister’s find, and her face lit up when she deemed it correct. “YES! Thanks, Azumi!” She ruffled Azumi’s lilac hair with overflowing affection. The younger girl giggled, her gray-violet eyes shining. Then, with more care than before, Yui fit the puzzle piece against its counterpart. 

Reaching over to readjust the large black bow in Azumi’s hair, Makoto felt an overwhelming feeling of joy bubbling up in his chest. He knew he was a mushy, overemotional sap, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care - not when every little moment like this made him feel like he was walking in the clouds, sunshine in his heart. 

Even after seven years of having a family of his own, Makoto was overwhelmed by all of the love and adoration he felt for his daughters. Seven wonderful years ago, Yui had become the center of his entire world, and three years after that, Azumi had joined her. They, along with Kyoko, his partner and the love of his life, were the final puzzle piece to Makoto’s heart he hadn’t known he’d been missing. 

“Makoto!” 

He turned his head away from the next section of the puzzle Yui and Azumi were working on to see his wife poking her head out of her office. “Yeah?”

“Byakuya messaged me. He says he’s still good to come over tonight for dinner.” Makoto gave a thumbs up, and she ducked back into her office.

Yui’s head shot up from the puzzle, her two thick braids swinging with the movement. “Togami-jisan is coming over?” she asked, excitement coloring her voice. Beside her, Azumi had eyes wide with anticipation. Despite Byakuya’s cold demeanor, the youngest members of the Kirigiri family had formed quite the attachment to him. And though he wouldn’t admit it if his life depended on it, Byakuya had grown to hold his own kind of fondness for them. 

“Yeah, he’ll be over soon,” Makoto answered, and Yui pumped the air with her fists. “Which means  _ I  _ need to get started on dinner.” 

As he stood up and brushed off his pants, Azumi’s face fell, and she mumbled into her lap, “But… puzzle…” 

Makoto’s heart nearly shattered at her downcast face, and he wasn’t even surprised that such a small thing could affect him so much. “Aw, chin up, kiddo. Mommy can help you guys out while I cook. After all, she’s super smart, so she’s a lot better at this stuff than me.”

“Is she now?” Kyoko’s voice sounded from behind him, and Makoto turned around to see her standing with her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, and a small, sly grin. 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. “The smartest woman I know.” 

“And  _ you’re _ the dorkiest man I’ve ever met,” she shot back, sounding exasperated, but holding warmth in her eyes nonetheless. 

“That’s why you love me!” 

“I still can’t figure out how you managed that.” 

Makoto grinned, and knew before he even began his sentence the reaction his words would get. “Guess I’m pretty  _ lucky _ , eh?” 

Kyoko scoffed, rolling her eyes fondly. “Lucky I put up with you.” Even so, she returned Makoto’s earlier gesture, lingering just a bit longer than he had. Then Yui made an exaggerated gagging noise behind them, and Makoto glanced over his shoulder to see her sticking out her tongue while Azumi buried her face in her hands. “It appears that our audience isn’t very pleased.” 

Makoto laughed in response. “I guess not, eh? I need to get started on dinner, anyway. Don’t wanna keep Byakuya waiting.”

“Heaven forbid he have to wait for a few extra minutes,” Kyoko muttered, her voice thick with sarcasm, and Makoto chuckled again. 

As he walked into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets, he heard Kyoko talking in soft tones to her daughters; pointing out puzzle pieces, giving them tips and strategies, and congratulating them when they found a match. The entire scene warmed him from his head to his toes. His entire heart was in the next room over, warm and safe and brimming with joy. 

Makoto couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> *holding up yui and azumi* hi i'd like to introduce you to my babies i'm very proud of them
> 
> hhh i've had these fankid designs bouncing around my head for a while, and when i saw this prompt i finally got the inspo to write them in fic!!! yui is named after yui samidare, a friend from kyo's past featured in danganronpa: kirigiri (props to you if you get what i'm implying *cries*) and azumi's name i think means angel?? i'm not entirely sure but it's cute and i have a backstory planned out for her name's meaning
> 
> anyway sorry this one was a lot shorter than my last one (also a complete 180 kdjhjskj), i kinda wrote it all today ehehehe... i'm pouring my heart and soul into day three so prepare yourselves :3
> 
> also sorry this one doesn't have as much naegiri in it, i got swept away with projecting my love for these kiddos onto makoto whoopsies
> 
> comments are appreciated!! thanks for dropping by!! hope you have an amazing day!!


End file.
